


Paint Me With It

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bukkake, Cum Play, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You love everything about it, it’s erotic. You love when it dribbles down your lips between your breasts. You love it on your stomach, on your pussy, in your mouth. It’s your favorite thing about sex and your boys love giving it to you.





	Paint Me With It




End file.
